Despertar del Guerrero: Capitulo 2
by Dragonheart1000
Summary: Una pequeña tregua entre dos enemigos da una luz de esperanza ante el absoluto poder de la dinastia Cold, mientras en otro espacio lejano los Saiyajines Se precipitan hacia el abismo. Capitulo 2.
1. Prologo

DESPERTAR DE UN GUERRERO

Prologo: la nueva leyenda

Caía medio día en el planeta vegeta. Un vasto mundo muy parecido a la tierra; en cuanto a vegetación y el predominio de las ciudades. Más allá en un gran hospital paseaba un joven guerrero, expectante por el gran acontecimiento que se avecinaba: era el nacimiento de su segundo hijo y como todo buen Saiyajin, esperaba que naciera con un gran potencial. Llega hasta un corredor estrecho que da contiguamente con un vidrio largo y el cual mostraba toda la sala; adentro se veía muchos bebes encerrados en una incubadora y por el centro indicaba el poder que poseía aquellos niños, el joven Saiyajin atisba en el marcador electrónico y exclama con una notable decepción.

- ¡Diablos!, solo 2 unidades de poder, esto lo llaman mi hijo, grrrrr- le da la espalda al bebe de su misma semejanza; con el mismo pelo revuelto hacia los lados. Solo diferenciándose por el tono de piel más claro

El joven sale del lugar y se dirige hacia un gran palacio. Allí es recibido por un joven de gran altura, fornido y con el cabello enmarañado.

- ¡Bardock!, te tardaste una eternidad, acaso no te importa que el Rey Vegeta te extermine por tu incumplimiento- Le recrimina al joven Saiyajin por su tardanza.

- No puedes hacer nada- Le responde al soldado de elite- ya he llegado y estoy listo para otra conquista- trata de olvidar el nacimiento de su hijo

Ambos se adentran al majestuoso palacio de los Saiyajines. Logran ingresar sin dificultades por los aposentos del palacio y allá ve al monarca de toda la raza, dándoles la espalda y con claras señas de impaciencia.

- ¡Bardock ¡,que te crees insecto?- da unos pasos amenazadores, sin embargo el joven Saiyajin se mantiene recto y sin bajar la mirada a su superior- Llevo esperándote casi una hora y le prometí a mi hijo que iríamos a conquistar el planeta Oram en este instante.

- ¡En serio pretende llevar al Príncipe Vegeta hasta aquel lugar!- se exalta el gran Saiyajin- yo se que nuestro príncipe tiene un poder impresionante y puede conquistar cualquier planeta a su antojo,… pero…

- Pero tiene las actitudes necesarias para ir con nosotros, Nappa. Ya lo he planeado todo y voy a llevar mis mejores hombres- gira su cabeza hacia Bardock, con una mirada despectiva y amenazante- he sido bastante misericordioso contigo, normalmente no permito que un guerrero de clase baja se dé el lujo de compartir las batallas con la nobleza,… afortunadamente no vas a ser un estorbo. Tu poder rebasa las 12.000 unidades y eso ningún guerrero de tu categoría lo consigue. Entonces siéntate afortunado de tu destino- quita la mirada de su subalterno y prosigue su camino

- Vamos Bardock, no podemos hacer esperar más rato a nuestro monarca- replica Nappa.

Los tres llegan hasta la estación, en donde se ubican las naves monoplazas, gira hacia el hangar izquierdo, mas allá de la rampa inicial se encuentra las naves listas. Allí esperaba un niño de 5 años, con el pelo erizado y unos abundantes mechones en su frente. La mirada de ese niño era muy distinta de otros chicos de su edad; Ya que este poseía un semblante de todo un guerrero Saiyajin.

- ¡Papa!, ya me estaba durmiendo de tanta espera. Quiero acabar rápido con esos insectos- le responde el chico con firmeza.

- No te preocupes Vegeta, ya saldremos enseguida. No hay forma de que nuestro comando sea detenido. Por cierto ese guerrero de clase baja nos hará compañía, trátelo con cordialidad- Repone el Monarca de forma irónica.

- ¿Para qué nos acompaña un insecto de clase baja?- Pregunta mostrando ingratitud hacia Bardock.

- Es el líder del comando más poderoso entre las clases bajas; el lleva en su haber un gran número de planetas conquistados y el único de su clase que supera los 10.000 unidades- desvía la mirada en el guerrero fornido- algo que no ha podido hacer Nappa siendo un guerrero de elite- El Saiyajin de elite se escoge de hombros avergonzado.

Ya el Príncipe Vegeta lo mira con más seriedad, aunque lo sigue subestimando por su clase. Un grupo de 5 soldados llegan hasta el Rey Vegeta, ellos hacen una reverencia a su Monarca y así el da la aprobación para abordar sus naves monoplazas. En un momento ya estarían en el espacio sideral, sobrevolando por los cuerpos celestes y las estrellas que refulgía una luz incandescente y hermosa, Los Saiyajines al momento de despegar digita unos números de secuencia de la nave y se adentra en un profundo sueño.

Por otro lado, en el hospital un grupo de doctores observa la capsula de hijo de Bardock, observan detenidamente los datos suministrados por la computadora y los va apuntando en un cuadernillo digital.

- Su nombre es Kakarotto, es hijo del poderoso Bardock- dice un medico con forma reptilesca- su poder de pelea apenas es de 2 unidades- revisa su agenda, tras mirar los datos al fin repone- su próximo destino es el planeta Urzokt

Uno de esos médicos carga la capsula, en la cual el niño llora con ímpetu. Kakarotto es montado en una nave monoplaza. El médico reptil presiona unos botones, da un paso atrás y mira como la nave va despegando, saliéndose de órbita hacia el espacio exterior.

Nos remontamos en una gigantesca planicie, con un cielo rojizo, parecido al ciclo final de un planeta. Más adelante se levantaban unas gigantescas hierbas fucsia, de todas las variedades que podía haber. En ese cielo rojo se perciben unas luces blancas, que se mueven como estrellas fugaces, estas caen a la tierra y provoca una gran sacudida que se siente en todo el espacio. Más al norte se ven unos gigantescos cráteres, recientes por las grandes bocanadas de humo que salían bajo la tierra. En eso se escucha como se abre unas rejillas, pocos minutos después sale unas figuras humanas debajo de la tierra, eran los Saiyajines, que despertaban de su prologado sueño de 2 semanas.

- aaaaa- echa un gran bostezo el gran monarca de los guerreros del espacio- ya iba siendo hora de llegar a este lugar- mueve su cabeza hacia los lados y replica- este planeta es un basurero,… no que por que Freezer nos mando a este sitio- se enoja al pronunciar el nombre de su supuesto aliado

Los guerreros son conducidos por su gran líder, quien iba avanzando rápidamente por las grandes hierbas. Al poco rato comenzaron a correr camuflados en esas espesas planicies, acabando con toda criatura que se le atravesara. Un poco más adelante ven el final de las grandes hierbas y logran ver por fin la gran ciudad de los Oramius. Descubren una ciudad algo primitiva; no existían las calles y los edificios eran pequeños y menos trabajados que de los Saiyajines, el Monarca mira con atención la ciudadela, buscando alguna pista interesante, al fin sentencia.

- Esta ciudad es una porquería, comencemos a remodelar esto- Suelta una carcajada propia de un Tirano.

En el acto extiende su brazo derecho y en su mano saca un gran chorro de energía, esta termina borrado todas las edificaciones que se encontraba al frente. En el cielo se divisa un gran grupo de criaturas, Son los Oramius, Seres de piel gris clara, cabellos rojos escarlata, cuerpos robustos y delgados. El Monarca Vegeta dibuja una sonrisa maliciosa y sus ojos van brillando mientras sus enemigos se acercan. El Rey de los Saiyajines con un gesto da la orden de atacar a sus subalternos.

- Mueran asquerosos insectos- Nappa se impulsa a gran velocidad y con una brutalidad tremenda, acaba con su enemigo, partiendo el cuello rival.

Uno de los nativos Oramius con un hábil movimiento acaba con uno de los guerreros del espacio. Ahí otro guerrero se abalanza encima, mas no lo logra alcanzar. El Joven Príncipe Saiyajin observa a ese formidable rival y enciende su scouter. En un momento aparece un número iluminado en el rastreador.

- Su poder de combate supera las 8.000 unidades, es más poderoso que varios de los guerreros de elite- no oculta su sorpresa, reconoce la fortaleza de su enemigo.

Ese Oramiu se defendía ante dos guerreros de elite. Estos hombres comienzan a lanzar bolas de energía a la diestra y siniestra. Una gran cortina de humo rodea todo el lugar, los guerreros gozaban por su aparente victoria, pero en unos momentos ven una atemorizante figura entre la densidad del humo, ellos quedan petrificados ante aquella figura fantasmal. Aquel guerrero sonreía ante la impotencia de esos Saiyajines y acto seguido aparece delante de uno, este soltaba un considerable reguero de sangre, mientras sus ojos se iban volviendo blancos y carentes de vida. Su compañero quedo totalmente paralizado ante la muerte de su amigo y comprobaría un momento después que su verdugo le destrozaba la cabeza.

- Maldito seas, no voy a permitir que acabe con nosotros- se lanza con furia Nappa, pero ese Oramiu con un leve movimiento de su cuerpo esquiva el golpe.

- Tontos simios- responde fríamente su verdugo- Solo eso faltaba, que fueran los esbirros del cobarde de Freezer- le lanza una patada, que por fortuna esquiva el gran Saiyajin- nosotros teníamos un criterio muy distintos de ustedes, pero por lo que veo, ya se han dejado esclavizar por el Emperador - Extiende bruscamente su brazo y con este le da de lleno a guerrero de elite, el cual cae estrepitosamente al suelo.

- aarrrr- se levanta con algo de dificultad- ¿Quién habla de traidores?, ustedes se atrevieron a repudiarnos, son unos debiluchos que han tenido muchas ventajas - sale disparado directo a su rival y le lanza una ráfaga de golpes, pero todos estos fácilmente esquivados por su enemigo, este con manotazo en el pecho lo hace retroceder unos cuantos metros.

- ¡jaja!, eso no te lo crees por sí mismo, sabemos muy bien que tanto los dos somos una raza muy ambiciosa de poder. ¿Acaso no te has preguntado de esta supuesta traición?, expuesta directamente por Freezer- se expresa el guerrero Oramiu

El Rey Vegeta había alcanzado a escuchar las últimas palabras del Oramiu rival, estas hace eco por su mente. Desde hace bastante tiempo deseaba tener su propia autonomía y no ser controlado por el temible Freezer. Detestaba al Emperador .En su mente trazaba planes en conspiración contra el hijo de Cold. Mientras tanto el Oramiu rival iba disparado hacia el soldado de elite, pero alguien interviene en su lugar.

- por que no te metes con tipos de tu tamaño- se interpone Bardock.

- Posees un buen nivel de combate, será una gran pelea- el guerrero escarlata se impulsa con gran agilidad y choca su brazo con el del Saiyajin. Este lo impulsa atrás con una patada en la mandíbula

Ambos contendores se entrelazan en un rápido y violento intercambio de golpes, destruyendo todo lo que hay por su paso con estallidos de ondas. El Rey contemplaba a ese guerrero que se media con uno de los suyos. Le pareció algo humillante que un guerrero de clase baja hiciera el trabajo que no cumplo sus subalternos de mayor rango. Por instinto interrumpe el combate entre esos dos guerreros y se le ve frente a frente con el Oramiu y con un potente golpe lo deja inmóvil.

- ¡! Repite esas últimas palabras!- replica de modo desafiante- que insinúas basura.

- Se ve que eres un mono muy estúpido, que solo sabe usar la fuerza- se burla ese guerrero de cabello rojo escarlata- por muchos años hemos mantenido una alianza y hemos sido consideradas las razas más competentes para Freezer y sus esbirros- mira de forma maliciosa al Monarca y lo deja bastante abrumado- En tus ojos veo todo el odio que tiene contra aquel monstruo. Miset, el hijo y sucesor del gran líder Ocarn he tenido el más puro odio contra aquel infame ser.

- ¡Eso no me importa a nosotros!, es vuestro destino desaparecer- El Monarca extiende su brazo derecho y comienza a concentrar una gran energía, pero algo lo detiene- " El maldito de Freezer en estos momentos es invencible"- pensaba-" yo solo no tengo oportunidades con ese monstruo, pero hoy en día se me da una gran oportunidad"- detiene su ataque, se sumerge en esa gran idea, sería la primera vez que tendrías chances para castigar al Tirano por todas las humillaciones sometidas durante su imperio, esa idea le alegra.

- Por lo que me doy cuenta, en este momento se acabo la batalla entre nosotros- Adivina los pensamientos del Sumo Monarca, esperando la pronta respuesta de los labios del Rey Vegeta.

- Por ahora no le haremos daño- se voltea directamente hacia sus guerreros- Saiyajines, detenga su ataque.

La orden la acatan de inmediato sus subalternos y se reúnen ambas razas en un salón oscuro y bastante espacioso. Los guerreros guardan sus distancias ante sus enemigos. Solo se queda el rey vegeta y el sucesor de la corona oramiana trazando un plan perfecto paran acabar de una vez con aquel monstruo llamado Freezer.

Nos aproximamos a otro lugar, totalmente distinto al planeta en donde los Saiyajines habían formado una alianza temporal con el príncipe de ese cuerpo celeste. Una luz alba sobrevuela los cielos negruzcos y va perdiendo altura, mientras unas gigantescas torres grisáceas se metían en el camino. Esta luz se va creciendo y en un repentino un estruendo sacude todo el lugar; la estrella se había estrellado en una gigantesca plataforma, unas figuras, las cuales no se reconocía ante la oscuridad se escabullen hasta el lugar de la explosión. Más adelante atisba un objeto redondo y el cual desprendía grandes cantidades de vapor, una de estas criaturas mira de forma amenazante la nave monoplaza. De pronto esta se va abriendo lentamente y desde adentro sale a relucir unos chillidos de bebe. La criatura que miraba con desconfianza la nave se adelanta unos pasos y allá ve a un bebe recién nacido, el cual gritaba con gran fuerza. Este ser extiende sus brazos y con algo de dificultad, ya que el niño no se deja coger, logra tenerlo entre sus brazos. Esta emite un susurro a sus compañeros y se retira a su hogar, bajo la luz del alba.


	2. Capitulo 1: Plan en Accion

Capitulo 1: El Plan en Acción

Había una gigantesca nave la cual se paseaba en el vació interminable. Ahí las estrellas relucían gozantes de vida y los cuerpos celestes se movían de forma vigorosa. Adentro de la nave un ser con apariencia humana se desplaza por los corredores, los soldados que paseaban alrededor lo saludan de forma formal, con cierto temor reflejado en su mirada. Este hombre se detiene ante una puerta lo bastante avanzada, la cual se abre automáticamente en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Había llegado al puesto del control, en donde adelante se posaba un gran ventanal, que permitía deslumbrar todo lo que había alrededor. Un poco más atrás se ubica un ser, el cual permanecía de espaldas en estado solemne sentado cómodamente en un vehículo volador, ajustado a su medida. A su lado se posa un ser grotesco, bastante gordo, rosado y con unos pequeños cuerpos que sobresalían en su cabeza y sus brazos. El otro ser se gira lentamente. El soldado al igual que los otros le dio un pequeño escalofrió al cruzar la mirada con su superior, el cual no dejaba de contemplarlo con su mirada gélida.

- Soldado Zarbon- toma la palabra el ser del vehiculo- que gratas noticias me traes de kiae y oram. A ti no te supuso ningún problema conquistar kiae, pero me gustaría saber el resultado de los Saiyajines.

- Señor Freezer..-Se inclina ante el emperador-.. Supones bien, no tuve ningún problema en conquistar ese planeta,…. Uggg, bueno al final si tuve algo de problema y me vi obligado a usar mi máximo poder- decía cabizbajo el soldado de piel aguamarina y cabellos verdes hierva.

- Jajaja, ¡te viste obligado a transformarte en esa horrenda criatura!- reía el sujeto rosado y atemorizante.

- Soldado Dodoria- se defiende del ataque de su compañero- para mi, un amante de la belleza, es algo grotesco, verme parecido a ti.

- Mejor cierre esa boca- responde irritado por el comentario- ¿y tiene noticias de esos asquerosos Saiyajines?

- El Rey Vegeta fue en persona a conquistarlo, el me ha confirmado que la conquista fue un éxito y que todos los tesoros de ese planeta los tendría de inmediato su Majestad- Le responde al Emperador.

- Es indudable el gran trabajo que ejerce los Saiyajines-Alaba Con una fingida admiración, lo cual se vuelve en una expresión de seriedad absoluta, algo que intimida a sus hombres- pero me preocupa bastante que nuestras conquistas dependan mucho de esa raza. Últimamente la fuerza de esos sujetos se incrementa de manera bestial. En grupo son una raza peligrosa y si logran transformarse en monos, serian indestructibles…

- ¿ya va siendo la hora de exterminar a esas cucarachas?, Gran Freezer, Yo puedo encargarme de ellos sin ningun problema.

- Paciencia Soldado Dodoria, esos seres en grupo son bastantes poderosos. Lo mejor sería exterminar a los más poderosos, entre esos al Rey Vegeta y los guerreros elite.

- También tengo información de que el hijo del Rey Vegeta viaja con ellos, ¿acaso lo vamos a acabar al igual que los demás?

- No- sonríe maliciosamente el Emperador- le tengo un destino mejor al Príncipe Vegeta. Pero para eso, el debe estar separado de su padre, cuando eso se logre, atacaremos.

- En serio Majestad, eso podría ponernos en graves aprietos al adoptar al enemigo.

-En esas circunstancias es bueno tener al enemigo amarrado al cuello, el será mi lazarillo, jajaja-Su carcajada resueña en los corredores imperiales.

- Bueno, ya pongamos el plan en acción- decía un impaciente Dodoria- enviare de inmediato mi escuadrón al grupo de ese soldado Bardock.

- Brillante plan Soldado Dodoria, envié ese escuadrón de inmediato

El plan para exterminar a los Saiyajines da marcha.

ORAM

Los Saiyajines y Oramius habían acordado una tregua. Ellos se encontraban montados en una gran nave espacial, con una forma singular a la de un águila, de color azul oscuro, compacto entre las naves de su tamaño. Allá dentro los máximos representantes de los planetas discutían la forma perfecta para acabar con ese infame ser llamado Freezer. Los demás Oramius guardaban las distancias frente a sus nuevos aliados, no les pasaba por alto el enfrentamiento y la sangre derramada de sus hermanos, sin embargo esta alianza debía sacrificar los intereses personales. En cambio los Saiyajines se bufan de sus aliados, a excepción de Bardock, que mantenía su posición hacia la entrada de la sala principal, donde discutían los Líderes.

- Ese asqueroso de Freezer es astuto y tiene miles de hombres a su servicio. Los guardaespaldas superan en fuerza a todos mis guerreros, ¡podría decirse que aun más poderosos que yo!- Repone el Rey Vegeta sabiendo que sentía ira al conocer la fuerza de Zarbon y Dodoria

- Por desgracia ninguno de mi raza podría igualar los poderes de sus guardias más cercanos. Hace unos años tuve la suerte de no morir en manos de Zarbon.

- La única alternativa para destruir a Freezer y la verdad no quiero tomarla- hace una larga pausa y mira fijamente a Miset- tendremos que pedirle ayuda a su hermano mayor, Frost- antes de que el príncipe de oram tome la palabra, dice- hasta ahora es el único que apoya totalmente nuestro trabajo y nos considera formidables guerreros

- De todos los emperadores del universo, ¡él es el más débil de todos! Por algo siempre Freezer fue el preferido de la dinastía Cold.

- No tenemos ninguna otra alternativa. Has mirado bien de lo que es capaz ese monstruo de Freezer. ¡ que mejor arma que alguien de su propia familiar!, podríamos liberarnos definitivamente de esa amenaza- sentencia el rey vegeta

PLANETA URZORT

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde ese increíble hallazgo, una criatura de facciones delicadas acurruca a una pequeña criatura entre sus brazos, esta lloraba desconsoladamente y a todo pulmón; eso irrito mucho a otra de esas criaturas, más grande y con facciones más duras, este se detiene frente ellos y frunce el seño.

- ¡podías hacer callar a esa criatura!- exclama con irritabilidad- no hay forma de complacer a ese niño

- Este niño tiene mucha hambre, siempre llora por eso- responde la criatura que sostiene al niño, con un tono suave y solemne

- No ha parado de chillar desde que llego a nuestro planeta. ¡Ya los vecinos se están impacientando con ese monstruo!, Sunnet, debemos llevarlo ante el Gran Rey

- ¡! Eso no?- responde consternada Sunnet- es el muy cruel con todo el mundo. Acaso te piensas en deshacerte de este chico- se levanta y da unos pasos hacia atrás- no me lo vas a quitar.

- No me dejas mas opción, así me toque matarte querida- se posa amenazante ante ella.

- Eres un monstruo Lurkan, olvídate de que tienes una esposa- con una gran agilidad sale por la ventana y da a caer al suelo negruzco, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

- Grrrrrr, eres una traidora-Grita, logrando captar la atención de sus vecinos-. No creas que te vas a salir con la tuya- Lurkan se abalanza violentamente hacia la ventana y acaba de romper los restos de los ventanales, cayendo parado al piso y corriendo hacia delante, movido por la ira.

- Tranquilo Astex, no dejare que me arrebaten encima- daba precisos saltos hacia las rocas y escala sin ninguna dificultad varios montecillos, ocultos en la oscuridad.

Ahí logra ingresar a una oscura caverna, carga al niño con un solo brazo, mientras con el otro lanza una bola de ki, el cual da en una rama grisácea y vieja. Así logra tener visibilidad en la gran cueva. Aun sentía los lejanos gritos de Lurkan, exclamando la traición que le había hecho a él y a todos sus habitantes, por cuidar de una criatura llena de maldad; ya se oía a lo lejos varias voces, replicando lo mismo que su pareja. La mujer le susurra al niño.

- tranquilo hijo, no te encontraran por estos lugares. Te cuidare en todo lo que me resta de vida y te formare como un gran guerrero- se le ilumina sus ojos anaranjados y se conecta la mirada con el niño de cabellos alborotados- tenes un gran potencial y juro que lograras librarnos de ese asqueroso dictador llamado Reks

Al otro rincón de la galaxia, nos remontamos a la tierra. Un planeta bastante avanzado en tecnología, el cual aun no ha sufrido las visitas de extraños cuerpos celestes. Nos dirigimos a un poblado cercano a la montaña Paoz, allí un hombre alto de mediana edad y su pequeña hija paseaban campantes y se deleitaba con toda la naturaleza, los pájaros revoloteaban en los cielos claros y la luz del sol caía directo a las hojas de los árboles, dándole más vida. En ese lugar la calma se acaba cuando un extraño tipo aparece de la nada. Su mirada era gélida y escalofriante. El hombre y cabeza de familia se adelanta hacia su adversario, sin menospreciarlo y con total seriedad.

- ¡Tao Pai Pai!,… como osas aparecerte por estas tierras- exclama el hombre.

- vengo por una sencilla razón- responde con frialdad tras una pausa- acabar con tu vida- da unos pasos adelante.

- papa, no pelees- exclama su pequeña hija, que no tenía más de 4 años. La pequeña se aferra a la pierna de su padre, llorando deliberadamente

- Tranquila Candy, vas a ver qué papa va a salir bien de esta- intenta consolarla, aparentando una fortaleza y seguridad en ganar. El hombre aparta a su hija delicadamente- Candy, ve a escóndete en aquel árbol, ¿sí?

La pequeña obedece inmediatamente y se esconde en una distancia prudente. Mientras su padre se media con Tao Pai Pai.

- ¡que dulce!,…se va a llevar una gran desilusión cuando vea a su papi muerto- se burla Tao Pai Pai

- no esperaba que vinieras hacia mí, si muero, tu iras conmigo al infierno- se lanza rápidamente hacia su enemigo, lanzando un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas. Inesperadamente él para su puño con un solo dedo.

- ¡esa es toda su fuerza!- le da un manotazo.

El hombre se aferra el pecho recién golpeado, se levanta con dificultad, ya que este golpe le había dolido bastante.

- hay demasiada diferencia entre los dos y ni siquiera estoy usando una quinta parte de mi fuerza- se inclina y le responde con un soberbio puñetazo, el cual entumece al hombre.

- AAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH- cae de bruces. Solo esos dos golpes habían bastado para dejarlo en tan deplorable estado. Su hija miraba horrorizada como su padre iba perdiendo la vida

- Debiste haber pensado en nunca desafiarme, mírate bien como quedaste- replica Tao Pai Pai, mientras da unos pasos atrás- ¡sabes!, tendrías el privilegio de morir con una de mis técnicas- mueve bruscamente el brazo hacia delante, mientras un fino rayo anaranjado sale despedido de su dedo índice- DODOMPA!.

- ¡! Papa, no!- extiende su brazo hacia la posición de su padre, mientras este mira a su pequeña Candy, el último instante cuando el rayo lo cubre totalmente y le arrebata su vida.

Una explosión sacude todo el lugar y provoca el terror en todo ese espacio. Las aves volaban consternadas hacia un lugar mejor y los animales trataban lo posible de escapar de ese destino. Candy contemplaba el lugar en donde se encontraba su papa, se acerca con dificultad y rompe en llanto a lado de los restos carbonizados. Tao Pai Pai no se compadece ante la situación y repone con suma frialdad.

- ahora el está en el mismo infierno. Tu morirás aquí en este desolado bosque y lo acompañaras al otro mundo- le da la espalda y se pierde en la densa capa de humo. Dejando sola a la pequeña, totalmente desolada, inmersa en el dolor de perder a su padre.

- ¡! Papa!, snifff…!no!-Trata por todos los medios de revivirlo, pero no hay respuesta, se recuesta en la tierra.

Sus lagrimas caen en el vació y ella se aferra a su querido papa o lo que queda de él. De pronto una figura gigantesca se impone en el escenario, ella retrocede asustadiza, pero esa figura no se lo permite, contestándole con una voz fuerte, pero bastante amigable.

- Tranquila pequeña- su figura se contempla mejor; era un hombre grande, con un casco dorado con cuernos que le cubría medio rostro y el cual rondaba por esos lados- acércate pequeña- le contesta de forma apacible

- hmm…. Snif- Candy da pasos timidos, pero finalmente confía en sus instintos. Abalanzándose sobre el gran hombre en el cual se refugia en un mar de lagrimas.

El gran señor miraba con impotencia al pobre tipo que perdió su vida, al luchar con el gran asesino Tao Pai Pai, se compadece de la pequeña y la pone entre sus grandes hombros.

- descuide pequeña, no morirás aquí sola. Te llevare a mi hogar.

- Papa- se había calmado un poco, pero aun seguía con los ojos lagrimosos y el corazón partido, sin embargo se sentía segura al lado de ese gigante.

Los dos dejan atrás el bosque impregnado de llamas, Candy se sentía miserable. El remordimiento la carcomía por dentro. Desde ese día seria otra y tendría claro una cosa: encontrar a Tao Pai Pai y quitarle la vida

PLANETA ORAM

El plan estaba trazado y ya los Saiyajines partían hacia Freezer. Ya en la estación espacial.

- ¡!como que no voy a ir!- exclama el príncipe vegeta- yo quiero darle el merecido a ese Freezer

- no iras, es muy peligroso. No es que subestime su fuerza, eres un guerrero brillante a tu edad, nadie con esa misma edad te puede superar. Sin embargo nos estamos enfrentando a un monstruo, el cual me supera por mucho- responde el Rey Vegeta.

- Me niego a quedarme de brazos cruzados- dijo el Príncipe Vegeta.

- si nosotros no salimos vivos de esto, es tu responsabilidad mantener vivo a los Saiyajines restantes. Tienes la sangre real y se con seguridad que algún día llegaras a volverte el legendario Súper Saiyajin.

Los ojos se le iluminan al pequeño príncipe, mientras el padre se inclina hacia su hijo y le apoya su brazo hacia el hombro derecho. Hay una pausa, irrumpida por Bardock, el joven de clase baja refleja preocupación en su rostro.

- ¡Señor Vegeta!, no logro contactar con mi equipo. Tal vez sea posible…

- vaya rápido a ese lugar y de paso que mi hijo y Nappa lo acompañen- interrumpe el Rey Vegeta

- si, ya salgo- se encarama rápidamente en una de sus naves monoplazas y esperan que el Príncipe como el soldado de elite se abarquen en sus respectivas naves. Cuando ya todo está listo, estas despegan a gran velocidad y sobrevolando hacia el espacio.

- Listo, es hora de poner en marcha nuestro plan- habla el Rey Vegeta a Miset, el cual apenas había llegado a la pista, con sus soldados, iba hacia el sendero de la muerte, pero era ahora o nunca el grito de independencia de su gente y eso los motivaba a morir con valor.


	3. Capitulo 2: Batalla por el Honor

CAPITULO 2: La Batalla Por El Honor

Nos dirigimos a un gran palacio, con una gran cúpula dorada en la parte superior central. Resguardada por varias estatuas de piedras. Dos gigantescas torres se alzaban imponentes a los costados, siguiendo por el camino entre las torres esta el salón principal, los vídriales despedían una infinidad de colores por los rayos diurnos de la estrella naciente.

Dentro del recinto se posa solemne en su trono una criatura de facciones parecidas a las humanas, Era una criatura de al menos 3 metros de altura, bastante corpulento, que portaba la armadura característica del imperio, con una pequeña variación de color mas el signo real de la Dinastía Cold, era parecido a Freezer por tener una coraza que recubre su cabeza, Esta tenía en el centro una piedra de color aquamarina y unos cuernos prominentes. En su rostro sobresalen 2 bigotes en cada mejilla, lo bastante gruesos para considerarse cuernos extras; Sus súbditos se postran ante su magnífica apariencia, con cierto temor de provocar su ira ante un posible fracaso en alguna misión a algún planeta.

Este Soberano contempla todo su vasto territorio. A lo lejos observaba las cordilleras negruzcas bajo las sombras. Más abajo todo el entorno cambia la luminosidad adaptándose a un color único, las luces se unieron para quedar en un brillo cristalino. Algo verdaderamente hermoso a los ojos humanos. El comienza a beber su copa. Un soldado rompe la monotonía al irrumpir de forma estrepitosa, visiblemente abrumado por la inesperada llegada de su subalterno, le pregunta.

- ¡Soldado Casion!,… ¡dígame que pasa contigo!

- Señor Frost- se arrodilla ante su Rey, recobra su aliento y prosigue- Señor….el planeta Merios fue destruido, nuestras flotas fueron aniquiladas, ninguno sobrevivió- Responde el Soldado aterrorizado.

- ¡¿Que!...¿Quién fue el miserable que acabo con mi principal aliado?- Ruge contra su súbdito.

- Fue… fue…..- el soldado titubea

- ¡Habla de una maldita vez! O te eliminare aquí mismo- Grita el Soberano.

- Freezer señor….., El arraso con nuestra flota con su inmenso poder- contesta el soldado

- ¡! Hermano!- Queda congelado, Era su propio hermano que atentó contra su imperio, miles de interrogantes aparecieron en su cabeza, Es invadido por la Ira asesina mientras pronuncia su nombre - ¡!Freezer!

Aprieta su puño derecho con toda su fuerza y de este le fluye un líquido azul mar, este se iba deslizando lentamente y manchando el suelo real, pero eso no le importo a Frost. Su hermano mayor y el favorito de su Padre, el Emperador Cold le había dado la espalda y lo había traicionado de la forma más vil.

El también había heredado la maldad pura de la dinastía Cold, pero el trato con su familia era distinto; El dirigía su Reino esperando cumplir las expectativas de su Padre, que se alegraba de ver su Dinastia florecer, entre todos era el más pacífico y gracias a eso se hizo cargo como vocero de la dinastía. El es el amo absoluto de cuadrante sur, ubicado en la galaxia este, su Ley es la única a seguir, ovacionado por sus seguidores por sus doctrinas de progreso y temido por sus enemigos, que lo reconocen como el mismo demonio, Frost se había hecho un espacio en el universo conocido. Por desgracia esa pérdida a mano de su hermano destruía la reputación de invensible, se sentía humillado y con deseos de venganza.

- Señor Frost, el Rey Vegeta solicita verlo ya- anuncia el soldado de piel púrpura y de cabellos grises

- hágalo pasar, me ansia ver al Saiyajin- El hombre se retira hasta la entrada, donde recibe al Rey de los Saiyajines.

El soldado regresa al salón, acompañado del Rey Vegeta, Miset y otros dos Saiyajines con armaduras plateadas sin hombreras. El Lider de los Saiyajines da pasos firmes hacia delante y clava la mirada ante el heredero de la Dinastia Cold.

- Así que has venido, aun desobedeciendo las normas de sus Reyes- intuye Frost de forma tranquila.

- He venido por mis propias convicciones y sabemos muy bien el desafortunado golpe que has sufrido por tu hermano- Responde tranquilamente El Rey Vegeta.

- Estas muy bien informado…..¿ahora explícame la razón por la que has venido?, no creo que hayas venido para ser eliminado- El Soberano se trata de adelantar a los hechos.

- Sabes muy bien las razones. Tu siempre nos ha visto como una raza única en el universo. Tan poderosa que esta el propio Freezer nos teme. Te ofrezco la oportunidad perfecta de desquitarte y a cambio reinaras en todo estos confines tu solo- La idea de ser regente único en el universo le caía bien al Soberano Frost.

El salón queda impregnado en un largo silencio, pero el rey vegeta capto al instante la expresión de júbilo por parte de Frost. Al fin el podría tener su venganza, no solo con el apoyo de los saiyanos y oramius, También obtendría el poder absoluto en el universo.

8 horas después aparece una luz tenue en el cielo azul, este resplandor va cobrando cada vez más vida, mientras se aproxima de forma amenazadora. Ahora se puede apreciar tres luces claras y brillantes. Estas en un par de minutos chocan estrepitosamente contra una gran montaña, provocando un sismo bestial. Las grandes nubes de polvo cubrían toda el área, pero de igual modo se ven tres figuras flotando en el aire. Estas vuelan hacia el sur, siguiendo por una larga cadena montañosa.

- ¿Cuánto nos vamos a demorar?- Se queja Vegeta por no llegar aun a su destino.

- No nos demoraremos mucho- presiona un botón del scouter- mi tropa se encuentra a 93 kilómetros al sureste, ¡ojala que hayan resistido durante todo ese tiempo!

- ¡Toma!,…así es como se llama el guerrero que lidera su tropa en esta misión. Aun siendo un guerrero de clase baja, se me hace muy extraño que lo haya llamado. Sabiendo muy bien que las criaturas que viven en este lugar son bastantes débiles- sentencia Nappa.

- Aun así, toma es casi tan poderoso como yo y no tendría ningún problema con esas criaturas- Se extraña de la ausencia de su compañero, quien no debía tener problemas en este planeta.

Mas adelante encuentran al pie de un risco a un hombre. Los Saiyajines se acercan rápidamente y Bardock reconoce esa figura de inmediato.

- ¡Bardock!- se gira el hombre, con unas raspaduras menores las cuales contrastan con su armadura destrozada.

- ¡!Toma!- aterriza apoyándose en un solo pie- ¡¿qué es esto!- se da cuenta del estado de su compañero de batallas y de la ausencia del resto de su escuadron.

- Cuando te llame, estaba al borde de la muerte. Sin embargo un habitante de este planeta logro curarme, los demás no tuvieron suerte, murieron en ese ataque, todo fue tan rápido, no nos pudimos defender- Relata lo vivido a su amigo.

- ¿quién los ataco?- pregunta consternado Bardock

- Un grupo de 5 guerreros, comandados por Ese gordo graciento Dodoria.

- Ese Gordo no haría nada sin orden de Freezer, Grrr no pensé que nos traicionaría tan rápido- ruge Nappa de impotencia.

No pudieron seguir la charla, ya que los 5 guerreros anteriormente mencionados aparecen en el acto; todos con las armaduras parecidas a las de los Saiyajines, de variadas forma, aunque su poder era respetable y no se debía tomar las cosas a la ligera.

- jejeje, con que trajiste nuevos amigos- comenta un guerrero alto, de piel amarilla y con dos prominentes cuernos en la frente- los venceremos como a tus otros amigos. Vosotros, preparados para morir.

- Déjamelos a mi- se interpone otro guerrero, de forma reptilesca- siéntase orgulloso de enfrentarse a Tarso, el guerrero de los vientos

- No es más que un insecto, déjamelo a mí- da unos pasos adelante el príncipe.

- ¡Pero príncipe!, no crees…- Nappa trata de persuadir al hijo del Rey a que no cometa tal error, pero este hace caso omiso

- Con que te haces el duro niño,… mejor hágale caso a ese grandote, puedes perder la vida en este combate- Vocifera de confianza Tarso.

Vegeta sale disparado hacia arriba. Se eleva con suprema rapidez y en un instante Tarso retrocede con las manos en la boca, gimiendo.

- Jejeje,… lo único seguro es que tu vas a perder la vida- Responde con una sonrisa maliciosa el Principe de los Saiyajines.

- ahhhh- Suelta una sustancia Morada a la vez que varios de sus dientes se le caen, mira con odio a Vegeta- ¡Me la pagaras chiquillo! .

Uno de los soldados se muestra atemorizado tras verle el rostro al chico, retrocede y termina por decir.

- ¡!Es el Príncipe Vegeta!,… se supone que debería estar en otro planeta.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible!- replica otro soldado, igualmente consternado- nunca pensaríamos que el hijo del Rey Vegeta vendría hasta nosotros.

- ¡!Diablos!,… nuestros planes con ese niño se fueron por la borda. No hay más remedio que exterminarlo junto a los otros- termina de decir el soldado de los cuernos- ¡Tarso, empléese a fondo y acaba con el Príncipe Vegeta!

- Ya va,… ¡me las pagaras niño!- un resplandor transparente envuelve al soldado. El viento se vuelve más vertiginoso y la tierra se sacude

- aquel tipo no dice mentiras- contemplaba Nappa, mientras iba analizando con el scouter- su fuerza sobrepasa las 6.000 y sigue aumentando.

Tarso extiende los brazos bruscamente hacia delante y en el momento en que lo hace una ráfaga de viento sale disparada a gran velocidad, vegeta anticipa los movimientos y esquiva sin dificultad el ataque. El soldado de Freezer se arremete en contra del Príncipe e intercambia algunos golpes con el de forma brusca y rápida, provocando grandes sacudidas por todas partes. El extraterrestre lanza varias bolas de energía a diestra y siniestra. Este suelta un suspiro de alivio, pero tras atisbar en la cortina de humo, queda totalmente congelado; al frente se ve a Vegeta sano y salvo, resguardado en una onda protectora, la cual desaparece de inmediato.

- ahhh- jadeaba el príncipe, el cual estaba sobresaltado por la técnica del soldado- "Tuve suerte en crear esa barrera, sino me hubiera borrado del mapa"

- Te salvaste de puro milagro, pero esta vez no fallare- Comienza a pensar- "espero acabar con el rápido, sino se me agotara toda la energía"- recupera su lucidez al ver la expresión del Príncipe. Sale disparado y no le da tiempo para que el reaccione de una patada en el costado, seguida de un fuerte golpe con los dos brazos, lo cual lo tira hacia el suelo

Tarso se lanza, mientras sus extremidades alumbran fuertemente, se prepara para acabar con vegeta, pero un poderoso rayo lo sacude. Nappa había intervenido en el combate, con un brazo extendido hacia delante, mientras este otro había resultado herido por el ataque, pero ninguna herida grave en su haber

- Diablos, estas tan impaciente de morir. Te daré ese gusto, recibirás una muerte bien lenta y dolorosa- arremete contra el gran Saiyajin de elite y en el intercambio de golpes logra conectar algunos de estos ante Nappa, pero queda abrumado por la increíble resistencia que posee su enemigo.

Nappa le responde con un brutal rodillazo que deja sin aliento a tarso. Otros 2 soldados sale impacientes tras el gran Saiyajin, pero estos frenan bruscamente, ya que Bardock y Toma se les interpone.

- Tendrán que interponerse entre nosotros- replica Toma.

- Quieres volver a morder el polvo- un gran extraterrestre se lanza al ataque, sin embargo recibe un golpe tan poderoso, el cual lo deja sin respiración.

- ¡! Increíble!- un pitido suena en el scouter del soldado con cuernos

- ¡¿que pasa Trot!- Le pregunta a su compañero.

- Este tipo no superaba las 10.000 unidades cuando lo atacamos,…! Pero cuando ataco a nuestro compañero….su poder de pelea se incremento hasta 15.000- Responde totalmente aterrorizado por el poder de su rival.

Bardock le avienta una patada directa en el rostro, destrozándole el scouter y rompiéndole la mandíbula. Toma lanza una ráfaga de energía directa en el soldado y no deja restos de el por ningún lado. El otro miraba totalmente aterrado lo sucedido, pensaba en huir del lugar, pero siente un fuerte dolor abdominal, bajo la mirada y contempla con horror como Bardock le había atravesado el puño, este es barrido por una onda de energía. Los otros dos soldados flotaban consternados.

- Esos tipos son increíbles, no podremos vencerle, huyamos de esta zona- indica un soldado de piel gruesa

Mas adelante Nappa iba dominando el combate. Tarso retrocedía asustadizo y con varias magulladuras en todo el cuerpo, mientras el gran soldado de elite se acercaba con una sonrisa maliciosa. Nappa juega con los puños, haciendo que suene el crujido de las muñecas. El extraterrestre se lanza de manera desesperada, pero su golpe es detenido por su rival, el cual le da un soberbio puñetazo en todo el abdomen, pero ahí su castigo no termina, ya que este se inclina violentamente hacia delante y le da un poderoso cabezazo, el cual lo expulsa unos metros atrás. Aparece atrás de su enemigo con una patada que lo tira hacia un montecillo de piedras abruptas.

- Es una vergüenza que te hayas proclamado como el guerrero de los vientos, si no has podido tocarme- dice Nappa- no voy a seguir jugando mas, has resultado una decepción para un Saiyajin de elite como yo.

Tarso se levanta con bastante dificultad y aun así no deja de temblarle las rodillas; no del miedo, sino por las fuerzas que le iban flaqueando, había desperdiciado casi todas sus energías en Vegeta y ahora le costaba reñirse contra Nappa. Este se mueve tan rápido como puede y comienza a lanzarle varios golpes, pero para desgracia de él, es una vez más humillado y acaba tirado en el suelo, jadeando y con la voz entrecortada dice.

-¡!... como…..como….ahhgggg!- El Saiyajin posa su pie en su cuello, se va ahogando y en contados minutos a tarso se le pone los ojos blancos y queda inmóvil.

Al otro lado los últimos dos soldados tratan de alcanzar a los Saiyajines, sin embargo son rápidamente derrotados y muertos. Cuando todo finaliza Nappa va tras el Príncipe Vegeta, el cual se reincorpora sin ninguna herida seria.

- Nappa, no era necesario que intervinieras. Aquel tipo había gastado gran parte de sus energías. Tenía la situación totalmente controlada- vegeta le protesta a Nappa, ignorando el hecho de que su mentor le salvo la vida.

- Príncipe, pensé que habías sido superado por ese extraterrestre…

- ese era parte de mi plan,… aunque debo admitir que ese ataque me puso serio- interrumpe vegeta, bajando la mirada.

- Toma, aumentaste mucho tu fuerza. Me quede bastante atrás- Lo felicita su amigo.

- Tuve la suerte de sobrevivir a la primera acometida…

- No tendrías suerte en este ataque- los guerreros se dan vuelta hacia el origen de la voz y descubren atónitos a Dodoria, quien se posaba en un precipicio, el disfrutaba del temor que infundia.

- Con que pudieron sobrevivir a mi legión de guerreros. En verdad debo reconocer que vosotros son unos guerreros dignos. Lastimosamente es mi objetivo eliminarlos simios- presiona un botón en el scouter- Veré su fuerza para mostrar la diferencia entre ustedes y yo- Un pitido sueña y enfoca su rango de visión hacia Vegeta, el queda algo sorprendido por su presencia- Diablos, tu también estas aquí mocoso, Freezer lamentara esto, pero no hay mas opción que de exterminarte.

-Igual no pensaba ser un esclavo de Freezer-Atina el Principe.

-Jajaja, aunque tienes potencial, jamás nos vas a alcanzar, tienes 3.500 unidades, no estás ni cerca de mis mejores hombres, en cuanto a vosotros tres-El scouter toma los datos de los Saiyajines- Tienen un gran nivel de pelea, podrían ser buenos medios de entretenimiento-Da un salto hacia tierra, haciendo que el suelo tiembre con intensidad.

- Freezer ha comprendido el poder que podemos alcanzar los Saiyajines si nos unimos en batalla, Nosotros no les tememos a diferencia de su Jefe-Exclama Tomat.

Somos una raza concebida en el arte de la guerra, nadie va imponer sus atropellos contra nosotros- Bardock se posiciona para el combate.

- No te equivocas. Los Saiyajines son unos estorbos para nuestros propósitos. Es hora de acabar con aquella molestia y tendrán el honor de morir bajo mis manos- se lanza una velocidad endiablada. En un momento cruza puños contra Bardock, el cual resiste bastante bien la devastadora fuerza del lacayo de Freezer

El Saiyajin de cabellos revoltosos se separa y por los pelos esquiva la lluvia de golpes producidos por Dodoria. Este último se inclina hacia delante para después ver a su rival desaparecer de su vista. Toma aparece de improviso, respondiéndole con una patada en la cara, lo bastante efectiva para inmovilizar al enemigo. Dodoria sale disparado con bastante irritabilidad por el golpe dado. Logra estampar con su gran fuerza al Saiyajin hasta una plataforma de rocas. El lugarteniente de Freezer se gira y lanza una bola de ki al aire, la cual es repelida sin problemas por Bardock.

El Saiyajin de clase baja cae en picada y comienza un violento intercambio de golpes, del cual se le une Toma. Entre los dos soportan a Dodoria, ya que este comienza a tomar ventaja en el intercambio de golpes. Finalmente el guardaespaldas de Freezer los aparta con una onda explosiva. Acto seguido se impulsa con gran agilidad y le da un soberbio codazo en la parte baja de la espalda de Bardock, el cual cae bruscamente al suelo, quedando atrapado en un cráter.

- ¡ese es el poder de los Saiyajines!, ni locos podrían superar al gran Dodoria- se mofa el extraterrestre rosa de sus oponentes.

De pronto el es rodeado por unas luces brillantes. Pronto es alcanzado por una tormenta de energía. Ese ataque lo había cogido de imprevisto y trataba de localizar el responsable de esa técnica.

¡Estas seguro que puedes superar a los Saiyajines! – Grita a lo lejos Nappa, que tenia los dedos extendidos hacia arriba.

- Tantas ansias tienes de morir, te cumpliré ese deseo- aparece al frente del gran Saiyajin y le asesta un brutal puñetazo en el abdomen, Nappa retrocede unos pasos totalmente adolorido

Dodoria se inclina hacia su oponente y prepara una patada hacia delante, pero Nappa logra moverse con suficiente astucia y esquiva el golpe apoyándose con el brazo y moviéndose al lado. Nappa emprende su ataque, pero este es bloqueado por el General, el cual con una patada en la cara lo separa, seguido de otra patada por atrás, lo cual lo hace morder el polvo. El lacayo de Freezer de inmediato es rodeado por el Príncipe Saiyajin, el cual a pesar de su corta edad, se movía con la rapidez de un gran guerrero del espacio. Vegeta logra sorprenderlo con una patada, lo bastante fuerte para impulsarlo hacia atrás, pero ahí su castigo no termina. Bardock sale de la nada y le asesta un puño en la cara. Sale volando sin control hacia atrás, siendo esperado por Toma, quien le asesta una patada en la barbilla, lo cual lo eleva hacia los cielos. Finalmente Nappa aparece arriba y con sus dos manos juntas lo golpea. El General termina en el suelo, enterrado en un angosto crater.

Los guerreros Saiyajines se elevan en al aire, extiende sus brazos y saca a relucir diferentes ráfagas de energías. Todas directas a Dodoria. Una explosión sacude el lugar; este es iluminado por un destello amarillento.

- ahhhh- jadea Bardock- aggg, acabamos con Dodoria, talvez podamos eliminar a Freezer.

Su alegría se termina, ya que un grandísimo chorro de energía impacta sobre ellos. El escenario tiembla de manera horrible y entre la cortina de humo se ve a un Dodoria, aunque con serias magulladuras y la armadura destrozada, se muestra eufórico por el triunfo ante sus enemigos.

- Esos malditos Saiyajines… me obligaron a usar toda mi energía en mi técnica, No podre barrer este planeta para Freezer- hace una pausa y retoma la palabra en un par de minutos- Es una lástima que el Príncipe Vegeta se encontrara con los demás Saiyajines. Hubiera sido un guerrero bastante útil para nosotros.

Dodoria se retira del lugar, dejando atrás toda la desolación y destrucción total. Ya cuando la nave monoplaza iba surcando los cielos, se ve entre el escombro de rocas varias figuras; una de estas se posaba en el suelo.

- gahhhhhhhh- Yoma se recostaba sobre una gran roca; tenía graves heridas en todo el cuerpo, ya que el recibió el ataque de lleno. Respira costosamente ante la inquietante mirada de Bardock, nappa y vegeta

- ¡!Toma!... te arriesgaste…- Se asoma donde su amigo, sosteniendo su brazo.

- Bar…dock… gahhhh- interrumpe el guerrero herido- ese ataque….fue fatal. No podía… permitir que…- se ahoga y tose sangre- Freezer nos borre….como cucarachas.

- Diste la vida por nosotros, serás recordado como un mártir en nuestra libertad- Reconoce el valor del Saiyajin el Principe.

-No Desperdiciaremos esta vida, Acabaremos con todo el imperio en tu honor- Nappa también se siente mal por la partida de su compatriota.

- Tu muerte no será en vano- responde Bardock, en un tono seco- ahora descansa en paz amigo.

- Graa.…..cias- sonríe toma y cierra los ojos lentamente.

El guerrero se le apaga la vida en ese momento. Aunque el muere sonriendo, por la paz y libertad de los Saiyajines. Bardock agarra un pedazo de tela y con este le limpia la abundante sangre de su compañero. Finalmente se pone la cinta enrojecida en la frente y se levanta; crea un crater al lado, carga el cuerpo de Toma y allí lo entierra, se posa frente a la tumba y hacen un minuto de silencio, sin lágrimas ni lamentos, solo el resonar del viento. Finalmente mira hacia el sol naciente y dice.

- Freezer…nuestro destino es vivir y si es necesario morir por la libertad, moriremos como los valientes Saiyajines que son- su forma de expresarse le da un nuevo aire a Nappa y vegeta; dejando estos últimos el prejuicio y respetando a Bardock Por su valentía y honor.


End file.
